Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A/Leyendas
El Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A fue un caza construido para la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica por Corporaciónes Incom, poco despues de la batalla de Yavin. Características El Ala-A como más se le conocía, era bien compacto, de forma aerodinámica, como una punta de flecha. En la parte de posterior, dos poderosos motores los hacen los más rápidos de la Flota Rebelde, era incluso más rápido que el Interceptor TIE/In del Imperio, además de ser sumamente maniobrables, bien adaptado para ataques relámpagos. La Nave estaba armada con dos cañones laser de fuego alternado en el [[Archivo:A-Ving's_vs_TIE_Interceptor's.jpg|thumb|left|280px|escuadrón de Ala-A recibiendo ataque de Interceptores TIE en Bespin]]extremo de cada ala, estas no tenian gran envergadura, lo cual brindaba un preciso disparo hacia su blanco a diferencia de los disparos de los cuatro cañones láser del Ala-X, mucho mas abiertos y separados debido a la envergadura de sus alas. Sin embargo la nave carecia de escudos potentes por lo que dependía de su velocidad para escapar y maniobrabilidad para evadir. Historia Fue puesto en servicio antes del ataque a Hoth, como nave de apoyo para las fragatas de la alianza y participando posteriormente en numerosas batallas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Mostró Su Eficacia en "la búsqueda del Nonnah" , ya que por su velocidad y buena capacidad de exploracion pudo repeler al ataque imperial mientras la lanzadera Lambda Rebelde robada rescataba a los tripulantes, fue clave en derribar varios Interceptor TIE/InInterceptores TIE que representaban una amenaza para el Nonnah Una de sus primeras apariciones donde se emplearon masivamente, fue en la batalla de Endor, el escuadrón verde, que participó estaba integrado por este tipo de cazas, tuvieron una destacada participación donde uno de ellos el líder verde Arvel Crynyd se estrelló, al perder el control de su nave, contra el puente del destructor estelar Ejecutor, causando que una gran explosión en la sección de mando y perdiendo completamente los sistemas de control el Ejecutor fue atraído por el campo gravitacional de la Estrella de la Muerte II, estrellándose contra ella. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Campañas clon }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Notas y referencias *La perdida del control del Lider Verde Arvel Crynyd, el cual llevo a que se estrellara contra la torre de mando del Ejecutor, fue similar a la perdida del control de Darth Vader en su nave, cuando su escolta TIE entro en panico al ser atacados sorpresivamente por Han Solo. Fuentes externas * * *Análisis del A-Wing Ala-A Ala-A Ala-A Ala-A